Non Sequitur: A Collection of Stoked Nonsense
by Natalie Goodman
Summary: Chock full of Stoked! randomness. One shots, iPod Shuffle Challenge, diary entries, the works. Pairings: ReeFin, LoFin, LoEmma, TyFi, KellyLo, KellyEmma, ReefBro, EmmaFin, AmberFin and even some -gulp- ReefLo. Side Project : T for Amber :
1. One of Those Girls

iPod Shuffle Challenge Number One:

One of Those Girls by Avril Lavigne

_La la la, la la la la…I know your kind of girlYou only care about one thing_

I saw you waving, and waved back happily, until I noticed you weren't waving at _me_, but at Lo.

_Who you've seen, or where you've beenWho's got money_

She's hot, she's been to Paris, China, and America in her private jet, and, of course, her family's loaded. But her brain is the size of a peanut, and her attitude is the reason young children have night terrors…_I see that look in your eyesIt tells a million lies_

I saw that glint in her eye, but it wasn't love, or even happiness. It was mischievous and secretive…

_But deep inside, I know whyYou're talking to him_

She only wants your gifts, your money, your looks. She'd never be able to see past the idiot you are on the outside to get the emotional genius you really are…

_I know what you're all aboutI really hope he figures it out_

I know what she's up to, but would you believe me? No, it'd be just like Amber. You'll think I'm just jealous and forget me. I hope you figure her out, soon…_She's one of those girlsThey're nothing but trouble_

I've seen this a million times before. She'll woe you with sweet talk and hair twirling, then shatter your heart when you're not looking.

_Just one look and now you're seeing doubleBefore you know it she'll be gone_

But… the way you look at her. The way you talk about her to Broseph and Johnny. The way you hold her hand. I sometimes wish it was _me_ in her place. Not that I'd ever tell anyone. But the way she talks briefly about you, while filing her already perfect nails, it makes me angry. You don't deserve that. You deserve better. You deserve _me_.

_Off to the next one~She's so good that you won't see it comingShe'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

She thinks she plays this game so well. She's wrong. I saw her flirting with another guest when you weren't there. I wanted to tell you. I was going to, actually, until you walked up to me excitedly. You were holding a black velvet box, and handed me the contents: a diamond necklace.

_You'll be broken, she'll be goneOff to the next one_

I was crushed by your words. _'Do you think Lo will like it?' _I forced a smiled and nodded painfully. Of course she'll like it, just like the one she got last week from some other boyfriend, and the one she'll get from another guy _next_ week.

_Oh, oh, ohOff to the next oneOh, oh yeah, yeah oh, ohShe's gonna be the end of youAt least that's what they say_

She's not going to call back, Reef. Neither is she going to answer the 57 text messages you've sent her over the last few days.

_It's been a whileYou're in denialAnd now it's too late_

You're trying to keep calm, I can tell. You sat next to me, maybe to get your mind off of her? When you sat down, you brushed against my arm. I guess I was the only one who felt the sparks, because you had remained unfazed.

_The way she looks makes you highAll the warning signsCause her blonde hair, her blue eyesMakes you wanna die_

Nope, my second assumption was wrong. You started talking about her again, how you thought she may actually be 'the one'. I lopsidedly smiled, and looked down, furiously trying to blink away tears.

_I know what she's all aboutI really hope you figure it out…She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

Why can't you see it? Sure she _looks_ perfect, but it's like she has no conscious! Making little kids clean rooms for you? That is 31 flavors of _wrong_!

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one~_

But, of course, you can't get past those violet eyes and that perfect figure. But, I swear, tomorrow you'll wake up and she'll just be gone, like nothing ever happened. And I'll be the one who's left to clean up the mess of your previously unbroken heart. _You know it's a game, you know it's a gameShe keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_

Are you really that much of an idiot that you don't understand what's happening? I didn't want to be the one to break it to you, really. But someone has to.

_She's so insane, so insaneShe's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

She's using you, okay? She's after your money, your gifts. Heck, she would even date _me_ if I were rich! _She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

Well, obviously she's gorgeous. But she doesn't actually _like_ you. She's in love with your social status!

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it, she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one~_

Can't you see that _I'm_ the one you should like? I've been there for _every_ girl, _every_ heart brake, _every_ 'the One'. Isn't the boy supposed to fall in love with the best friend, like in the movies?

_Oh, oh, ohOff to the next one_

But, of course, life _isn't_ a movie. I guess I'll wait this one out, and try to mend you heart when she's gone.

_Oh, oh yeah, yeahOff to the next one…~_

**Author Note: **

Gracious, this is a lot different than what I was originally going to write for this song… Originally, it was to be about Blair from 'Waves of Cheese', but after the whole 'Make Out Fake Out' thing , I completely changed this. I used to LOVE Lo and Reef together. But… challenging REEFIN? WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE RUN THAT NETWORK, I ASK YOU? The show's just going downhill… What kind of network gets rid of the couple with the biggest fan base, before they even got together? Ugh. I'm going to cut back on updates, too. No inspiration from the show is making it harder for me to write… But, for any Invader ZIM fans, I have a BUNCH of stories I'm posting for it soon. Lotsa ZaDR, TaGR and ZaGIR(: And just Tak centrics, I believe. I love TakJ And, I'm posting a picture of me in my Tak costume as my icon soon, so *gasp* you'll see the ugly terror that is Zara. I warned you!

Invader Zara~


	2. Oh, You Know What I Mean!: Fin's Diary

June 20th, 2010

Dear Diary, I Mean, Hey Journal, I Mean, Oh, You Know What I Mean!,

It's Fin. Well, obviously it is, because if it were anyone else, they would face my wrath. I have no idea why I'm writing in here. Maybe I'm just bored because Reef is at the Office and I don't feel like dealing with him right now. Oh, that or my shoulder's currently dislocated and I have poison oak, thanks to the previously mentioned egotistic kook. So, no, my handwriting isn't always this bad, but I'm forced to use my right hand right now. How'd he do those two terrible things to me? When you're Reef, there's always a way to destroy, harm or vandalize someone or thing. But first, he put POISONOUS FLOWERS ON MY BED. I mean, I thought they were kinda sweet, until my ENTIRE BACK BROKE OUT IN HIVES. Lo and Emma think it's romantic. How the heck is that romantic? My back is all itchy and red and sore. Of course, Bummer, being the inconsiderate demon he is, won't excuse me from work so I can go to a doctor. So after that whole fiasco, I thought I'd be nice to Lo and let Reef surf with me. WELL GUESS WHAT HAPPENED THEN, JOURNAL? HE DROPPED ME. AND DISLOCATED MY FREAKIN' SHOULDER. They had to call an_ ambulance_! And yet, Emma and Lo _still _think he's in love with me!

So, there I sat in the hospital bed while the doctors attempted to relocate my arm.

And get this: Reef said he'd take me to dinner when I got out of the hospital. Why would I want to go on a date with HIM? He's stupid, overly confident, tall, dense, has those great emerald eyes, drives me wild, and... wait, what was I talking about? Oh, yeah! He's such a KOOK! And if he's lying about the dinner thing, he's going to pay. It's not that I actually _want_ to go, I just hate liars.

Well, bored out of my wits here. Better than being at home? I don't know, yet. Emma and Lo aren't really the kind of girls I'm usually friends with. Broseph seems pretty cool, though. I'd totally chill with him if he weren't already best friends with Reef. And that leaves Kelly, Ty, and Johnny Front Desk. Kelly's a complete snob, and she doesn't surf. Ty? Well, he seems pretty cool, but Emma's got this huge crush on him, so she might freak if I start hanging with him. And Johnny Front Desk is, like, in love with Emma. I really don't like people driven by romance. There are so many things more important than making out and holding hands, _seriously!_

So, anyway, I guess I kinda miss Sam and the boys. I hope Jared's tonsils aren't as swollen as they were when I left. I think I'll call him later, just to make sure. And still wondering if Matt's daughter is recovering from the surgery well, I should call little Lynnie, too.

Ugh. Emma wants me to help her pick a bikini to impress Ty. Guess I'll write in here some other time.

-Fin Margo McCloud~

AN:

Okay, this is my first diary entry type thing. It goes along with the events of Boards of Glory, one of my favorite episodes3 That last part was just a personal part, from her home life. Basically, I envision her having a brother, Jared (I say he's about 12...?), and I guess he's got swollen tonsils. And another brother, Matt (about 22) who's married, and has a daughter, Lynnie, who has some serious medical issues. I don't know, just thought it'd be cool to add some more detail to her life. I mean, Fin wouldn't write her entire entry on Reef… just most of it xD

So, what did you think?

Next songfic: Mine by Taylor Swift :D Couple: Reef and Fin. DUH.

~Invader Zara


	3. Facebook:

**Welcome to Facebook!**

**Fin McCloud** is now friends with **Lo Ridgemount** and **Emma Andrews**

_**Emma Andrews**__ likes this_

**Reef Volotres**: is sucessfully getting that hot girl from 342's number ;)

_**Broseph Silas**_ _likes this_

**Broseph Silas**: Nice, guy!

**Johnny FrontDesk**: _Comment removed  
_  
**Reef Volotres**: DUDE. THIS IS PUBLIC.

**Fin McCloud**: Helping Lo prep for a date. ;) ;) Lol, I 3 my betties.

_**Emma Andrews, Lo Ridgemount**__ and __**two others **__like this_

**Lo Ridgemount**: ;) Oh yes, a DATE!:D

**Fin McCloud:** Oh Yeah! xD 

_**Lo Ridgemount**__ is now in a relationship with __**Fin McCloud**_

_**Emma Andrews**__ and __**34 others**__ like this_

**Reef Volotres**: You... YOU GIRLS ARE LESBIANS? WTF?

^_**Fin McCloud**__ likes this_

**Fin McCloud**: Oh totally, you kook. -rolls eyes-

**Lo Ridgemount**: LOL REEF

**Emma Andrews**: Its just a joke, Reef, girls 'get together' all the time.

**Reef Volotres**: Ohhhh... Hold on. 

_**Reef Volotres**__ is now in a relationship with __**Broseph Silas**_

**Fin McCloud**: Um...  
^_**Lo Ridgemount **__likes this _

**Lo Ridgemount**: Agreed with Fin... except add a 'WTF?' to the end.  
^_**Emma Andrews, Kelly Dredillis**__, and 2 others like this_

**Coral Volotres**: Sweetie? Is there something my little Leslie wants to tell me?...

^_**Fin McCloud, Lo Ridgemount, Andrew Baumer, Ty Ridgemount**__, and 45 others like this._

**Reef Volotres**: NO. NONONONONONO. It's this thing that the girls were doing and I thought... oh god -.- I'M NOT GAY. 

**Broseph Silas**: is dating Reef?

^_**Kelly Dredillis**__ and __**Ty Ridgemount**_

**Ty Ridgemount**: How the hell did THIS happen?

**Reef Volotres**: I'M NOT GAY! AND I'M NOT DATING BROSEPH!11111

**Ty Ridgemount**: It's okay, dude, we're cool with it. Lo and I have a gay cousin(:

**Reef Volotres:** I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU. 

**Emma Andrews:** So, I see **Reef Volotres** carrying a kicking and screaming **Fin McCloud** over his shoulder, and I'm more than a bit- OHMYGOSH. HE JUST KISSED HER.

^_**Lo Ridgemount, Kelly Dredillis, Andrew Baumer, Sam McCloud**__ and 783 others like this_

**Lo Ridgemount**: YESYESYESYESSSSS. I SWEAR, THE SEXUAL TENSION WAS SO BAD I THOUGHT THEY WERE GOING TO JUMP EACH OTHER ANY SECOND. 'REEFIN' IS A GO!

**Sam McCloud:** You go, big sis! Seriously, from what I've heard from your friends, you two were having eye-sex, like, every time you were in seeing distance.:)

**Kelly Dredillis**: Ugh, finally. Even _I_ was waiting for them. That's saying something. 

**Fin McCloud**: ...:)

_**Lo Ridgemount**__ likes this_

**Lo Ridgemount**: Awwwww3

**Reef Volotres:** What?

**Lo Ridgemount**: You two are so cute together~!

**Reef Volotres**: ...I kissed her because I needed to prove I'm not gay. We're not together or anything. She was the first girl I saw so I kissed her. Thats it.

**Fin McCloud**: ...I knew that, I, um... whatever. I didn't acually like it. You're not that great a kisser..

**Emma Andrews**: Reef, this is Lo on Emma's account. I swear to God, I'm going to saw your balls off in your sleep. WITH A RUSTY SAW. AND THEN I WILL FEED IT TO A BUNCH OF STARVED RATS.

**Sam McCloud**: LO. I WILL SUPPLY THE RATS. :C

**Reef Volotres:** You don't scare me! I'm not afraid of two- HOLY CRAP LO WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW? 

**Sam McCloud**: Peeved, but whatever. Wish luck to my girls at SP, Lo && Emm~!

_**Lo Ridgemount**__ and __**Emma Andrews**__ like this_

**Johnny FrontDesk** to **Reef Volotres**: Dude, you'd better run. I saw Lo walking into the lobby carrying a bag of flour, three rats, scissors and a saw. I'm scared for you.  
_**Fin McCloud**__ likes this_

**Reef Volotres**: Fin! This is no 'liking' matter! LO'S GONNA KILL ME! D:

**Fin McCloud**: Exactly:)  
^_**Lo Ridgemount, Emma Andrews**__ and __**Johnny FrontDesk**__ like this_

First Facebook-based plot bunny. I see a lot of these over at the Glee archive, so I thought I should introduce it to our _very_ small fandom.(: When I end up doing another FB one shot for this, I might continue it off this.

Unrelated: Anyone watch Glee? DID YOU SEE THAT KLAINE KISS? HOLY CRAP, MAN, I FREAKED. LITERALLY. I SCREAMED. MY MOM RUSHED INTO THE ROOM WONDERING WHAT WAS WRONG, BUT SHE SAW WHAT I WAS WATCHING. :) For seriousness, I am a HUGE Darren-fangirl. I was into AVPM and the rest of the amazingly talented teens that are Starkid way before Glee. I miss his sexy afro, though:( And his lightning scar:( And his 'colorful' vocabulary. When he curses out Lauren, I always laugh my butt off(:

And, I know I'm probably using more space with the author's note than the story itself, but I was wondering something~. Would anyone come to a 'Livestream' with me talking (maybe on webcam)? You could ask me questions, discuss the awesomeness that is Stoked, Glee, Harry Potter and Darren Criss, maybe even some request-stories I could write while on there. I don't know if anyone would like to come, though. Tell me in reviews if you're interested? I call it, 'The Fan Behind the Fiction'. Lol, original, right? -Has a brick thrown at her head-

~Zara


	4. The Morning After

The Next Morning

_Crash!_ He wakes up to the sound of waves lapping the shore outside. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Reef regained focus of his vision and almost jumped at what was in front of him. Hair fanned across the pillow, her body was pressed against his, eyes closed, with her breathing steady and soft. He blinked a few more times, and then lightly placed his hand on her cheek, pushing hair out of her face. Her breath quickened by the slightest bit, and as she wrinkled her nose, he stopped moving until she was peaceful again.

She really was beautiful to him. Especially now, her lips parted just enough to let air in and out, with a trace of a blissful smile. Angelic, almost. He smiled to himself, pressing his lips to her forehead. She scrunched up her nose adorably again, and she gripped the sheets.

"Guh... 'm tired, sleeeeeep." she mumbled, and Reef laughed, kissing her neck this time. Her eyes fluttered open while she produced a kitten-like yawn, then fell right back onto the pillows.

"Good morning." he smiled, while laying back down on his pillow and facing her as she pouted, pointing to the digital clock.

"It's 8:30. That is not morning. That is sleep time." she whined, and Reef decided that she was not a morning person. He kissed her again, and she could not suppress that smile that played on her face afterwards. They laid with their faces less than inches apart, just staring. He would never have believed at the beginning of summer that this would be how it turned out. He was lucky, though he'd never admit it to anyone; he knew girls like her usually didn't go for guys like him. She was funny, smart, gorgeous, and a great surfer. Sure, she whined, had the weirdest hobbies and obsessions, and argued for the point of arguing, but he loved that about her.

He sat up, exposing his bare torso from the sheets, and caught her staring. Their eyes meet, and she stuck out her tongue. Reef picked up some boxers and pulled them on, but saw her cover her eyes.

"You know, you don't really have to do that, you've already seen me plenty of times before." he smirked, though he was nervous, bringing up what happened last night.

"Yeah, yeah..." she blushed, which Reef found adorable, "Can you, uh...?" she pointed to the tank-top, sweatpants, and panties lying next to where his boxers were. He handed them to her, and she sat up, letting the sheet fall.

"Uh..." he began, making himself not stare, "About what happened..."

She looked at him, a look of worry crossing her face briefly, but she urged him on.

"That was... that was the first time I... and I think I..." he sputtered, "I think I love you."

She stopped and stared down, and he regretted saying anything. After a painfully long 30 seconds, she looked up at him.

"I love you, too, you Kook." Fin smiled and kisses him, full on the lips.

_Crash!_ And so they laid there, and synced their breathing with the gentle crash of the waves and just looked at each other.

"Never mind..." he said hesitantly, Fin's eyes watered in the slightest way and her knuckles whitened, but he continued.

"I know I love you, Betty."

Author's Note:

So...I'm still alive. I was on Skype yesterday and was talking to a fanfiction friend, and somehow we started talking about Stoked. She asked if the show had officially ended and I was like "...Um. I haven't checked the site in months." So then I logged onto Stoked Wikia all boredly and clicked the most recent episode. I was like –bored, bored, bored WHOA WAIT WHAT.- I seriously freaked, and since I was on webcam, she saw my face and was like 'ZARA WHAT HAPPENED.' I linked her and we squealed. : ) So... this crappy one-shot came from my awesome ReeFin high.

By the way, I found my official ReeFin song. It's called 'The Way I Do', written by Darren Criss and from the Team Starkid original play, Starship. Tootsie and MegaGirl ARE REEF AND FIN HOLY CRAP. I suggest watching the play, or at least listening to the song. I nearly peed when MegaGirl was like 'Downloading new emotion... download complete. It is love... IT IS LOVE IT IS LOVVVVEEE.' And I was like '...Dude that's Fin when she realizes she loves Reef.'

Sorry for the long authors note...

~Invader Zara


End file.
